


Rion and Yuki with the Kingdom Hearts Gangs (Drabbles)

by Aki-Original (akinikko), angelgirl132



Series: The KH Drabbles (with OC's) [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship Circles, Hints to Relationships, Original Character(s), Rivalry, Series, Yaoi Implications, different au settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-Original, https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl132/pseuds/angelgirl132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of our amazing Kingdom Hearts characters and the OC's of myself and angelgirl132.</p><p>Enjoy.</p><p><b>P.S.</b> Not all of the drabbles with have; Rion | Rixon and Yuki | Xikyu (Shi-kyu) in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rion and Yuki with the Kingdom Hearts Gangs (Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Xikyu | Yuki - belongs to Angelgirl132  
> Rixion | Rion - belongs to Myself
> 
> Kingdom Hearts & Characters - belongs Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.  
> Disney Characters - belong to Walt Disney.... Duh.
> 
> Drabbles Conversations... made by myself and Angelgirl132

Okay so drabble collection...

There will be switching between:

\- Birth By Sleep People: Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Vanitas so on and so forth.  
\- Organization XIII (This is why there is Rixon and Xikyu)  
\- Sora, Donald and Goofy Travel  
\- Riku Lonely Walks  
\- Riku & Xion Tag Team  
\- Namie  
\- Kairi and the DI Crew (Destiny Island Crew) meaning; Tidus, Wakka and Selphie.

* * *

AU's will be varied... To ones would be:

\- School/College  
\- Coffee Shop  
\- Video Game World (like Mario or Sims... That kind... or NGNL and Log Horizon... RPG kinds...)  
\- Harry Potter (Yes. I am going to attempt this)  
\- Supernatural  
\- Vocaloid (Just because it would be hilarious)  
\- Fantasy World  


**Author's Note:**

> Xikyu (Shi-kyu | 死キュ) | Death Matter  
> Yuki (雪) | Snow
> 
> Rion (French: Noir) | Black  
> Rixon (Rishion | 利し恩) | Favor Intrest


End file.
